In order to effectively monitor very ill patients, they often are connected to monitoring systems, such as telemetry systems. These systems generally include a number of monitors, such as ECG devices and reusable transmitters, for obtaining and measuring biomedical information from connected patients. Note that while different types of monitors are used in telemetry systems, typical systems using transmitters use reusable transmitters. Most reusable transmitters require replaceable and standardized batteries and electrodes to properly obtain and measure information from connected patients. Upon obtaining information from a connected patient, each reusable transmitter transmits the information to a central station, which receives information from multiple monitors and processes, displays and stores the received information. In current telemetry systems, there is a considerable safety issue in associating information in the central station with the appropriate transmitter and ultimately the appropriate patient.
Reusable transmitters are relatively expensive items that must be tracked and managed over long periods of time. Currently, not all batteries or electrodes work with all reusable transmitters. Therefore, batteries and electrodes used in these transmitters also must be managed, tracked and replenished. Moreover, transmitters are usually subjected to very extreme conditions and failure is not uncommon. Hence, considerable time is spent troubleshooting problems in telemetry systems. Additionally, clinical environments are busy and fast paced. Therefore, relatively expensive reusable transmitters are easily lost, removed from the premises, and/or discarded.
In order to obtain required information from patients, transmitters are usually worn for extended periods of time. This often causes the transmitters to become soiled by various bodily fluids. Thus, the transmitters must be cleaned between patients' uses and at other times when they are soiled. However, due to the complex mechanical construction of reusable transmitters, cleaning is generally labor intensive and unpleasant and may not be thoroughly performed.
Reusable transmitters are generally bulky which make them uncomfortable for patients to wear for extended periods of time, especially while sleeping. However, due to the expense associated with most reusable transmitters, there is a minimum size requirement to prevent loss. For example, most manufacturers require that the sizes of their reusable transmitters be such that they can not be flushed down a toilet.
To solve the above mentioned problems, a current telemetry system uses a single disposable transmitter, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,234. However, the disposable transmitter, described therein, can only transmit information to a device, such as a central station, which accepts one transmission at a time. Thus, there can be no other active transmitters in the area where the disposable transmitter is being used. Most telemetry applications require using multiple transmitters on many different patients at the same time. Thus, to be logistically practical, preferably multiple disposable telemetry transmitters are used simultaneously and/or with reusable transmitters and information transmitted from each disposable transmitter must be properly associated with the transmitter and the connected patient.
Therefore, in telemetry systems where there are multiple transmitters, an efficient system must be created for configuring different types of transmitters and for associating the correct data with each transmitter.